


sleepy drabble.

by megmegly



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megmegly/pseuds/megmegly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for brit to cheer her up :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepy drabble.

**Author's Note:**

> there is definitely more of this to come but this is what i have so far and it makes me smile so here have a little bit of nothing :3

mikey sat up.

"pete?" the darkened room was silent. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and planted them on.. something decidedly un-floor-like.

"mhrhmmpphhwhAT?" the carpet groaned up at him through the dim light cast by the streetlamp outside the open window.

"...dude." mikey searched blindly along the cool wood of the bedside cabinet until his fingers caught on glass and metal and he pulled his glasses on, rubbing a hand over his face and squinting down at the bundle of blankets and confusion and pete lying half under the bed.

"huhhmm?" pete looked up; his wide, honest eyes blinking owlishly as he struggled a little to extricate the bottom half of his face from the cocoon he'd wrapped himself up in.

"...you're on the floor."

'I am."

mikey blinked.

"you wanna come on back up here?"

silence, except for rustling of the bedding, the quietly whistling wind through the desert outside the hotel walls, the hushed ticking of the clock.

"would you be mad if i said no?"

tick. tick. tick.

"would you be mad if i came down?"

pete's eyes widened slightly, and he rubbed at his eyes a little. then, minutely, he shook his head.

"no."

"scoot."

mikey slipped quietly out from under the cool white sheets and dragged them down with him, settling himself around pete. pete snuggled backwards, grinding softly against mikey's front. mikey grinned into the nape of his neck, memories of the night swirling hazily around his sleep-fogged brain. he thrust forward slowly, languidly, and couldn't help the smile that spread at pete's muted chuckle as he ground back a little harder, still lazy. mikey's breathing hitched slightly, but he was too sleepy right then, and he knew for a fact that pete was too. but then, pete was aways tired. pete was PETE.

"in the morning."

pete's hand crept into his and gently squeezed his fingers.

"promise?"

mikey squeezed back.

"promise."

mikey slept.

 

 


End file.
